


Insurance Claim

by ChrysCare, NekoKnyght



Series: Funs and Laughs [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: happyish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKnyght/pseuds/NekoKnyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs insurance, right? So what happens when aliens, not human aliens, but outer space aliens who tower over humans and transform into vehicles and wield massive weapons that humans have never seen before need insurance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm covered, right?

"So . . ." Jazz looks over the city the last battle between the Autobots and Decepticons tore through. "I'm covered right?"

The insurance agent looks up at the silver Pontiac, eyes wide and a large book in hand of the Autobot’s insurance policy.

"We can only cover this if you were injured," the woman states, first day on the job and this city lies in ruins by the twenty foot alien’s war. 

"I'm missing my arm," Jazz waves his servo where his arm should be. “I could go find it if you want, unless Devastator ate it.”

"Then, yes, you are covered. I'll start on the paperwork right now."

Jazz nods as he takes one last look at the city. A wall on the last standing building falls on top of a police car which kills the siren. Good thing Prowl didn’t see that.


	2. Dropped

“What do you mean my insurance dropped me?" Jazz asks over the phone, well his comm. but it was being received by the human on the phone. 

"Sir, the bills of your latest claim have exceeded the amount the insurance company can ask for," the woman states, the same woman who was at the city left in ruins.

"What does that mean?"

"The insurance company has filed for bankruptcy."

"So I need to find another insurance company?"

"I don't think you will be able to. Most of them have added a policy to ban aliens, sir."

"I thought this was a free country? What happened to no discrimination?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
